ShadowStrike: Sibling Bond
by BlackWolf219
Summary: Takes place immediately after Rising and Arrival. A new Decpeticon arrives aboard the Nemesis. Focuses more on Jack and Arcee.


**A/N: I've decided to put another one-shot that will serve to lead into the full sequel. This takes place immediately after Arrival. Once again, it focuses on the others finding out about Jack and Arcee's relationship.**

**ShadowStrike: Sibling Bond**

Autobot Outpost Omega one was abuzz for two reasons; they were celebrating the arrival of the Autobots Ironhide and Chromia. And they were discussing their recent discovery of Jack and Arcee's relationship, unceremoniously revealed to them by Chromia through her and Arcee's sibling bond. Suffice to say, the others were surprised; some pleasantly, others not so much. They two partners knew this would be the reaction, but were hoping to find a way to break it to them gently. Though they were upset, they didn't blame Chromia.

Ratchet was on one of his infamous tirades on the subject right now, "This is absurd! I've never been too fond of fraternizing among our troops, but this! You realize you're not even the same species!"

"We kind of figured that out on our own, Ratchet," Arcee replied dryly. "It's not like this was an easy decision to make. And this reaction is exactly why we didn't tell anyone right away."

"Oh?" he raised an eyebrow. "What did you think our reaction would be?"

"A little happier," Jack suggested. "I know it's a concept that escapes you unless it has to do with beating the 'Cons or mutating science projects, don't you think you're overreacting?"

"Doc bot's just letting off some steam," Miko giggled. "Speaking of which, you two might want to consider that when you have to wash Arcee off after a fight. I know a wash your own car place in Jasper you take her too." It had been weeks since she had this much fun. Joke after joke found its way into her head about this entire situation. Part of her knew it was wrong, but when would she ever have an opportunity to make these kinds of remarks again? "You need to keep your bike in tip top shape, after all!"

"Please stop," Jack groaned, "You're giving me a headache."

"Then Arcee can kiss it and make it better," she laughed.

"Just be careful," Bulkhead chuckled. "I think Arcee would take charge during your 'rides'."

"Shut up," the femme grumbled, wanting nothing more than to be invisible right now. All she wanted to do was sit back and enjoy her sister's arrival; now she was discussing why she and Jack shouldn't be in a relationship. She glanced over to Optimus and June, both of them silently discussing something. She knew the two of them were likely discussing how to go about this now that it was out in the open.

"You do realize all of the reasons why this is wrong, don't you?" the medic continued. "You're Cybertronian and he's human! Your biology doesn't exactly mix well. How you eat, how you sleep, how you even reproduce is completely different!"

"We know," Jack replied, annoyance and irritation starting to show. He understood why Ratchet was acting like this, but that didn't justify him acting like he knew better than them. They were two completely different species, connected only by the cores of their worlds and the bond they had forged. They had both agonized over their feelings for months and had taken a rather big leap in their partnership. They knew exactly why something like this shouldn't work, but they didn't care.

"I believe it is best that June and I speak with Jack and Arcee in private," Optimus Prime rumbled. "The rest of you can retire to your quarters. Ratchet will show Ironhide and Chromia to theirs." As the group dispersed, the purple femme gave the two an apologetic look, in which they smiled in return. As the four remained in silence, June gave a small laugh.

"You seem to a knack for stirring up trouble around here, Jackson Darby," she smiled.

"Not my fault the people here react to everything as fact like paparazzi," he grumbled. "I didn't expect a parade, but I didn't think they'd overreact like this."

"You have to admit this is pretty shocking," the nurse smiled. "Ratchet's right, there are a lot of reasons why this shouldn't work."

"Yet I will not force you to end this relationship based on those principles alone," Optimus said. "Jackson, tell me why two have chosen to pursue this path."

The young man's cheeks tinted with pink; he didn't like the idea of making his emotions so public, "You all only see this from a physical perspective. Physically, Arcee and I don't match, but that's not what a relationship is comprised of, is it? I know it sounds cliché, but I've never met anyone else like Arcee on this world. If that's not enough to convince you then I'll say it; I love her."

Before the others could reply, June turned to Arcee, "And what is your reasoning, Arcee?"

The femme wasted no time in responding, "Like Jack said; physically, we don't match up, but that doesn't matter. Since Tailgate died, no one, not even Cliffjumper, has been able to get so close to me. Jack did it without even trying. Since he had the courage to say it out loud, so will; I love him." The older woman and the elder Prime both took in their words, several emotions running through them. Worry for how the others would treat them now that this was out in the open. Faith that their relationship would endure. And pride that they were so willing to admit their feelings for one another out in the open when pressed.

"Arcee, Jack," Optimus looked at them both, "You realize that this may cause some discomfort among the others."

"If _Ratchet_," the femme emphasized, "can't handle it, that's his business. It wasn't an easy decision to do this, but we're gonna see it through."

"Then that's that," June said. "I wish you both the best of luck. At least I don't have to worry about becoming a grandmother out of wed-lock."

"Mom!" the boy cried, his cheeks now as red as Optimus' armor. He decided to play her game, "You've already got Sunny; she's pretty much your grandchild now."

"What do you mean?" she gave him a quizzical look.

"Might want to sit down for this one," Arcee suggested.

**ShadowStrike: Sibling Bond**

Aboard the _Nemesis_, the Vehicons carried a large containment pod to med bay under the orders of Lord Megatron. While he dispatched Dreadwing to deal with the newly arrived Autobots, Ironhide and Chromia, Megatron himself went to retrieve a device from outer space. Soundwave had briefly detected it on his scanners and increased the range to pinpoint it. Upon discovering who it was, Megatron was in a slightly better mood than usual. They half-expected their leader to be angry about the arrival of two new Autobots, but he was rather happy.

Whoever was in this pod, if they could get Megatron to overlook the arrival of two Autobots, they must have been something special. As they entered med bay, they found Megatron, Dreadwing, and Knock Out, the latter working on the former. They set the pod down and waited as Soundwave entered the room with a cube of energon. Walking up to the pod, he placed the cube inside the slot and stood back as it absorbed it. The shell opening, the Decepticons watched as a femme Seeker stretched outside of it.

She was teal blue, slim with clawed servos, and red optics typical to every Decepticon; certainly beautiful yet deadly. She turned to look at each of them before her sights landed on Megatron. She kneeled down in respect, "Lord Megatron."

"Rise, Slipstream," he grinned. "You have been in stasis for some time."

"So it would seem," she replied, looking around the ship. Slipstream was one of the fiercest femmes on the battlefield; she could even give Arcee a run for her money. There were few who would dare speak to her informally except…

"Commander Slipstream!" ST3V3 pushed pas the crowd and scooped her in a hug, surprising everyone. "I am so glad you have returned! Now we can aid Lord Starscream in finally dethroning Mega-" he was cut off by her stabbing him with her clawed servo. Not bothered by the fact he apparently survived her attack, she turned back to Megatron.

"Now tell me, where is my brother, my Lord?" she narrowed her optics. Before he could answer, Soundwave picked up another beacon. Megatron looked to the screen that served as Soundwave's face and his dark grin broadened. With this newest arrival heading towards Earth in stasis pod, coupled with Slipstream's return, the Autobots wouldn't stand a chance.

**ShadowStrike: Sibling Bond**

**A/N: I'm sorry for cutting it so short. Thanks for staying tuned. Next time: A new arrival comes to Earth and ShadowStrike learns more about Arcee's past. When this new arrival threatens his family, what is the ninja to do? ShadowStrike: Terra Breaker.**


End file.
